A Big Three Fight
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Percy. Thalia, and Nico are fighting. Again. Nobody can get them to stop. At the point where Chiron doesn't think he cans top it Three gods show up. And they don't look happy. Rated T cause I'm a worry wart.
1. The Fight

It was normal for half-bloods to get into fights at camp. IF they got out of hand Chiron could usually get them under control rather quickly. But it was rather uncommon for the kids of the big three to fight because of the exceeding power. Let alone fight each other.

But that is what Chiron had come to see when he arrived. All three were seething about something, what it was nobody knew. Some of the new campers wondered why Chiron didn't intervene and break up the fight. But in all honestly he didn't know if he could. He never really had children of the Big Three at camp, let alone ones that were beyond angry.

There were storm clouds over head and nobody knew if it was Thalia or Percy causing it. But when lightning shot of the clouds and a hurrican came out of no where did they come to the conclusion. Nico was in total darkness. Skeletons were crawling up out of the ground at his will. They didn't really say much to each other, only did Percy actually shout something when a lightning bolt struck him.

His blazing green eyes glared at Thalia. Even she blinked at the usual calm boys seething face.

"What the Hades. WHY DID YOU ZAP ME WITH LIGHTNING"

Unfortunantly that was said at the same time Nico was doused with water and Thalia was attacked by skeletons. Then the night air was filled with angry yells. The rest of the campers standing on guard should they need to run or defend themselves.

"WHAT THE FUCK ZOMBIE BRAINS! GETS THESE DAMN SKELETONS AWAY FROM ME!"

"PERCY WHAT THE... WHY THE HELL AM I WET? YOU THREW FREAKING COLD WATER AT ME"

They started to argue outloud with each other. Again.

"YOUR MOM WAS CRAZY!"

"ATLEAST I HAVE A MOM BASTARD BOY"

Nico screamed in anger and the earth started shaking. Not very hard but enough to make the audiance stumble. He poitned at her and more dead people came up from the ground. Between gritted teeth he shouted back.

"NOBODY TALKS ABOUT MY MOM LIKE THAT."

Percy choose this point to but in.

"YOUR ONE TO TALK THALIA! YOUR MOMS FREAKING CRAZY AND SCREWED YOU UP IN THE PROCESS! YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN BETTER OFF AS A STREET RAT WITH NO MOM"

Chiron tried to interupt and tell them to stop but he never got the chance. Thalia beat him.

"SHUT UP FISH HEAD! WHAT ABOUT SMELLY GABE? HEARD HE USED TO HIT YOUR MOM AND YOU AND YOU COULDN'T EVEN STOP HIM BECAUSE YOU WERE A CHICKEN!"

The big three kids screamed in anger again. A giat tidal wave had formed and was about an inch from hitting shore, a horrible thunderstorm had formed over them, and dead people were rising by the dozen. At some point Percy had tackled Nico and Thalia had run over to try and pull them apart inorder for her to beat them up as well.

As this was going on nobody but Chiron had noticed The sky start to clear, the dead being sent back to the under world, and the hurricane and tidal wave dissipate. However they did notice when the god of the sky grabbed Thalia by her arm tightly and pull her off her cousins, the god of the sea grab Percy around his middle and pull him off Nico, and the god of the dead pull his son up from the ground. Percy and Nico tried to launch at each other again. But Poseidon had a firm grip around Percy's torso and Nico found himself slung over Hades shoulder. A well aimed swat burning his bottom.

The gods turned to Chiron. Not giving him a chance to bow or greet them said.

"Thank you for trying to handle the prbolem but we're afraid we will have to take it from here" The each looked at their respected child then back at Chiron.

Poseidon was the one that spoke this time. "We've told them about not fighting each other before"

and with that the gods were gone, along with their children. The last thing the campers saw was the three big demigods eyes widen before they were gone as well. Chiron turned back to the rest of camp. Having a good feeling he knew what the big three were going to do with their children. With that in mind he shouted to the rest.

"Alright back to bed everyone"

* * *

**On Olympus**

When they entered the usually empty palace of Posiedon's on Olympus the pushed their children down on one of the couches and stood infront of them with their arms crossed over their chests and firm looks.

Poseidon was the first to speak, "You better think of a good reason as to why you were fighting. After we spefically told you not to". He was looking straight at Percy.

"You should remember from the last time what we said would happen if we heard you were fighting again", Hades said as he looked down at his son, who was avoiding looking up at him.

"We will be back in a moment when we decide on an punishment worthy enough of disobeying not only what we told you but your fathers as well", Zeus said looking into Thalia's eyes. The three demigods gulped as their parents walked into the other room. There was only one other time their godly parents had punished them. They would be quick to say it wasn't pleasant.

They could hear faint talking coming from the room their parents went into. This was bad. It didn't take them nearly as long to decide a punishment the last times they had to.

The faintly heard someone say, "I know but they need to know that they are powerfull and can't keep fighting and doing other stupid things that could seriously harm them"

Percy, Thalia, and Nico couldn't help it. They gulped again.

* * *

yah my first Peery Jackson story. I really wanted to see one when they are fighting and their godly parents intervene and punish them. SPeaking of punishments if you have any ideas on what you would like to happen I would really want to know! Review it or PM me but I really need ideas! Anywho I hope you liked it let me know!


	2. Nico

Hades was the first one to come back. He walked infront of Nico and looked down at him. He sighed and gently laid a hand on Nico's head. Nico looked up at his father 't he hate him?

"Come Nico your grounded. You are coming home and forbidden from leaving the underworld for a month."

Nico's 13 year old attitude came out and he whined, "A whole month". At his fathers look of mock hurt he laughed and ammended. "OK I'll come but that doesn't mean I'm coming peacefully."

Hades rolled his eyes. And true to his word Nico disappeared complaining the whole time.

* * *

It had been a week already and Hades was starting to think that this punishment had somehow turned on him. The second day Nico was down here he had gotten into it with Persephone. It had something to do with Nico teaching the Hellhound cub (who he named rusty) to eat all the flowers in her garden. After that Hades had decided that Nico was not allowed out of his sight.

What he should have remembered when he told them this was his meeting with his Generals. But he didnt', so there he was sitting in his throne, his generals sitting on either side of him, and Nico sitting cross legged at his feet. As the souls begged for Asylum he couldn't help but drift his gaze down to his son. Nico sat there his shoulders slumped, his head in his hand and was staring out at the souls lazily. He could swear he heard him grumble something along the lines of "this is soooo boring". He smiled faintly and looked back at the souls infront of him.

"No"

The soul blinked and gave him a confused look. "What?"

He rolled his eyes, "I said no your not going to Asylum. You killed people so you are not getting Asylum now be gone"

Nico smirked and spoke for the first time since this started, "You go to bad place, Get it!"

The soul eeither didn't hear him or ignored him because he snapped at Hades, which was the stupidest thing anyone could have done. Nobody yells at the god of the dead. Even his son know that and he was a teenager with attitude right now.

"Well I think I do. Your just an old, smelly, freakish excuse for a person."

Nico burst out laughing and looked back at his father to see his reaction. When Nico saw his face he laughed even harder. Hades gave the soul a dark expression and waved his hand. A few skeleton guards ran in and took the soul away. The laughter of his son broke the tension that had fallen on everyone.

He looked down and saw Nico rolling on the floor clutching his sides laughing so hard. All the while saying, "you should have seen your face. Priceless!"

And for the first time in years Hades actually smiled. He got up from his throne and shrunk to human size. "You think that was funny? Oh I'll show you funny".

He grabbed Nico and before he could say anything his fathers hands were tickling his sides. The two generals watched the pair with a small smile. It was good to see the two actually acting like a father and son for a change. It was a good change for them both. Hades continued tickling his son until he started crying. He stopped and ruffled his hair. Nico clutched his sides even tighter but was still smiling. It was a sight that warmed Hades heart (yes he has a heart).

"I have a few more souls to judge. But you do not have to sit here the entire time. You may go play with Rusty until dinner as long as you don't encourage him to eat Persephone's flowers"

Nico jumped to his feet and pumped his fists in the air. He threw his arms around his fathers middle. Surprisingly his father didn't hesitate and hugged him back. Nico stood back smiling up at his father. Hades ruffled his hair again and gave him a gentle push towards the door. He smiled when Nico whistled and ran towards the door. A gray hellhound puppy came bounding in. As the pair went out the door and Hades transformed into his larger form, Nico called over his shoulder.

"Hey can I have my phone and ipod back?"

"No"

"Why not?" They could hear the faint whine in his voice.

"Because your stilll grounded"

Nico could only think of one thing before he and Rusty ran into the gardens.

Damn!

* * *

lol hope you like it! let me know! I was thinking of doing a seperate chapter for each kid and how they get punished. After that I might continue I'm not quite sure yet! Let me know if I should! Any idea's for Thalia or Percy let me know!


	3. percy's Powers

Percy's father came out next. He didn't look quite as mad as he was before. Although it was easy to see that he was still ticked. He reached out for Percy's hand, and Percy trying to avoid making his father even angrier grabbed it. Poseidon waved at Thalia and disappeared in a ocean mist. Along with Percy.

It didn't take them long to arrive in Atlantis. Once there Poseidon led Percy to his room. He shut the door behind him and turned to Percy. He held out his hand. Percy looked down at his hand and back up at his face with a look saying 'what are you going to do?' Poseidon chuckled at his sons face. Instead of waiting for his son to give him his hand and grabbed it. Once together he mumbled something in greek. Their hands started to glow a faint blue. Percy's eyes widened as he felt the affect, he started to feel weaker. Looking up at his father he couldn't help but ask.

"W-what are you doing?"

Poseidon gave his son a look that calmed him almost instantly, " Don't worry your not going to fell any lasting affects"

Percy rolled his eyes and his father gave him a stern look.

"Well that makes me feel oh so better" Percy said sarcastically. He felt his fathers grip tighten for a moment and loosen again, as if warning him to watch it.

"What I meant was, What are you doing and why do I feel so weakened by it?"

His father looked up at him. His eyes hard (thats how Percy knew he was still ticked) but when he saw the frightened look in his sons eyes his features softened. Percy seemed to worry less when his father didn't seem so worried.

"I'm taking your powers away. If your going to fight your cousins with them then you will get them back when you learn not to use them to fight with innocents. And to make sure you stay safe while I have them your staying here and your forbidden to go to the surface. So in other words your grounded for a month"

Percy gave him a look.

"I've already talked it over with Sally and she said she agreed. And don't worry yourstill not going to get wet and you can still breath under water"

Poseidon chuckled when Percy pouted.

* * *

Poseidon sighed as he slumped down on his throne. It had been about a week and Percy and Triton were getting along fine. Not to mention Amphitrite, her and Percy had problems at first, but they were getting along ok now. But the worst part was Percy and Triton. When Triton had officially taken Percy as his younger brother that was the point when his worst fears had come true. His punishment and backfired on him.

He ran a hand thorugh his hair. A huge boom outside had him running to find out what the problem was. Trident in hand he stopped infront of Percy and Triton who were rolling on the ground laughing, as Tyson tried to rub hot pink paint off his face and out of his hair. Now being the father of these three the first question he should have asked was why they dicided to bomb Tyson with a pink paint bomb. But that wasn't the case.

"How did you get pink paint. A _water_ based paint to actually work _underwater_?"

Tyson gave him a look that said 'really'. It only made Percy and Triton laugh harder. Tyson glared at his younger brothers and threw the paint on his hands down on them. Unfortunantly this only made them laugh harder. He crossed his arms and Poseidon shook his head, all the while thinking his sons were one of a kind. Only his youngest would think of something like this.

Percy and Triton looked up at Tyson and stopped laughing. Percy sighed and threw his hands up in the air.

"Come on Ty you know as well as I do that you thought it was funny"

Tysons arms fell to his side but the smile on his face was hard to miss. He reached down and helped Triton stand up while Poseidon reached for Percy. He smiled and ruffled his youngest sons hair, thengently shoved him towards the dining hall.

"Get going dinner is almost done and you know how your step mother can get when we are late"

"Hey can I have riptide back?"

"no"

"Why?" there was defidantly a pout in his voice and he wasn't trying ti hide it.

"Because your still grounded now get going we don't want to be late"

Although Percy would agree. It was soo worth a try!

* * *

Soo Percy's done! I like the idea of Percy being the youngest of the sons even though I know Tyson is! Anywho Thalia of course is next.. Please tell me what you think! Should I continue after Thalia? Let me know cause I don't know! anyway any idea's I am always open for them!


	4. Upside to being grounded

As Thalia watched her cousins disappear one after the other she began to feel increasingly nervous. So nervous in fact that she started to play with the bottom of her pajama shirt. When her father walked out of the room after what seemed like years her head snapped up to look him in the eyes. Then she realized what she did and averted her gaze once more. Zues sighed and placed a hand under her chin, gently lifting her head to look back up at him.

"Come Thalia you can stay with me"

She nodded and got up intending to follow obediently. her father sighed again and turned to walk to his house. Once there he showed Thalia to her room. She thanked him under her breath, expecting for him to leave immediantly after. But he didn't, instead he stayed looking at her. Which in all honestly was kind of creepy, or atleast thats what she thought.

"You look just like you mother"

She looked up at him surprised. He smiled, a small smile, but she could tell it was there. She blushed and looked down. BUt a hand on her head caused her to look up once again.

"You have her smile"

"You remember mom"

He smiled again. "I think of her all the time"

She swallowed.

"Did you ever think of us?"

He looked down this time. Then over at the bed and walked over to sit down on it, gesturing for her to follow. She did as told and sat next to him. He sighed as if thinking how to word his answer. The he turned to look back at her.

"All the time. I was always watching over you even if you couldn't see it"

She smiled up at him. He smiled back. BUt instead of seeing the teenager sitting next to him he saw the little baby girl laying in her storm cloud gray blanket. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her into his side. She layed her head on his shoulder. They sat like that for atleast a couple of minutes before he knew he had to get down to business. But instead of having to say something on the subject first she beat him to it.

"Dad am I introuble?"

He took a breath before answering.

"Yes Thalia you are grounded for a month. No hunters and I need you bow and arrow. You will stay up here until the end and then you can go back to camp" and then he added, "If you want"

She shrugged and got up. She looked around and then back at Zues.

"Umm my bow is back at camp"

He waved his hand and her bow appeared on the dresser. She walked over to it and picked it up. Running her finger over the lightning bolts she had carved into it. Then she walked over to her father and handed it to him. He smiled at her and stood.

"Dinner will be in a couple of hours in the dining hall. You can come if you would like or dinner can be brought to you"

"Nah I'll come"

And for the first time in years the same thing ran through their minds. Maybe instead of pouting about being introuble they could actually get to know each other. Besides Zues had many years to catch up on. And maybe just maybe his daughter and him could have a relationship.

It seemed like a possibility.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it!I know its not as long as the others but I kind of wanted to make Thalia more mature than her cousins. And I knid of wanted fluff between her and Zues! Anywho I don't know what to do with this. Should I end it or continue ut? Let me know what I should do!


	5. Nico's misadventure

It was about fifteen days into his grounding and Nico was starting to notice certain things. For example, you try to sneak out one time to get a happy meal and you end up getting dragged back here, lectured, and guards posted at all exits. Although the faces on the people at McDonald's when they saw man appear out of no where and grab a goth (Nico would agree he's not a goth!) wannabe and then disappear again. So yes the faces of the people at McDonald made it totally worth it.

At the moment Nico and Rusty were playing in the gardens. Again. On the promise from his dad that neither of them would mess with Persephone's flowers. And not wanting to have to sit in on any more meetings with his father Nico agreed to every condition. He had found a stick somehow (seriously though, a stick, in the underworld) and was playing catch with Rusty. On the other side of the garden he could hear one of the gates opening and the newly dead arriving. Nico smiled and whistled at Rusty to follow. MEssing with the newly dead was one of his favorite past times.

He came to a stop next to a man who looked pretty banged up. Apparently he died in a car accident, or at least that's what the lady was nagging about next to him. It was funny because most of the time he got these looks from them. Most of them were the same, what was a kid doing sown here? But then he would do something to scare them, like call on the skeletons or something and they would freak. Or he would just annoy them to the point they were crying to get away. Except this time the guards bringing them in had been given orders to keep the new arrivals moving and to not allow Nico to bug them to death. It was times like this when Nico really knew how well his father knew him.

"Sir we have direct orders from Lord Hades to not allow you to... Bug the new arrivals"

Nico pouted but took the hint and walked away. But there was no pit pat of hell-hound feet beside him and that's what got him to turn around. Only to see Rusty running out of the open gates. Right under the guards noses. His eyes widened, Rusty was his hell-hound puppy, his dad had given Rusty (officially) to him after he had come down he like the seventh time. He knew he couldn't run out the gates because then he would be caught by the guards and taken to his father, then he would have to explain why he was running out even though he knew he wasn't supposed to.

Then his father would find out about how Rusty had gotten out and he would be disappointed in him. Again. He didn't want to lose the forming relationship he had with his dad, but most of all he didn't want to disappoint him. So he did the next best thing he could think of. He shadow travelled. He hoped his father was to preoccupied to notice him shadow travelling out of the underworld. When he stumbled on the busy street above he knew his hopes had been answered. His father was nowhere to be seen.

He heard the bark from down the street and took off running. When he arrived at the source he saw Rusty in an alley way trying to catch a stray cat. He smirked and ran down the alley. Rusty looked up at him with black puppy eyes and he patted his head.

"How are we going to get home Rusty? I can't sneak in cause dad has guards posted at the entrances and exits. Don't worry we'll figure something out. Hopefully before dad finds out I'm gone"

However before either of them could move a gruff voice from behind startled them. Well startled Nico enough that he turned around slowly, his hand still on top of Rusty's head. At the end of the alley stood four older teen boys. They each looked from around 19-21. This wasn't good.

"Well boys look what we have here. A street rat on our turf. Hey kid you know what we do to people who trespass on our turf."

The big bulky one swung a chain in his hand. While the others swung metal pipes in their hands threateningly.

"We kick their ass"

Nico's eyes widened and he started to panic. Then before any one could throw the first punch Nico disappeared. Apparently he unintentionally shadow travelled to... Some tomb in Egypt. He stumbled and fell on his butt. Rusty whined and licked his face. He smiled weakly. He was still practiceing his shadow travelling, so it still took a toll on him. His attention snapped up when a man with a jackal head came walking into the room. Said man stopped and looked at him. Then he sniffed the air and smiled. Almost creepily.

"A son of death. Greek no less. Why is your father not here yet? He doesn't know your here does he? This is going to be fun"

He walked, or strutted, over to Nico and reached to grab him. But Rusty bit his hand and growled at him. He tried to kick the hell-hound out of the way, but it simply snapped at him and began to bark. Nico on the other hand was close to passing out, it took alot of energy to go from New York to Egypt. And in Anubis's realm no less, apparently luck wasn't on his side. He couldn't beleive he was actually wishing his father was here right now. Atleast then he knew he would be safe. It was well known that HAdes and Anubis didn't get along, so theat meant a child of either one in the others territory would usually end up getting hurt. Well in Anubis's, no children of Anubis ended up in The underworld or if they did they were able to get out before being caught.

Anubis tried to reach for nico again, but the blasted hell-hound wouldn't get out of the way.

"Rusty enough. Anubis leave me son alone"

Anubis's head snapped up to come face to face with hades. And he did not look happy. His eyes were a deep black and he was close to snarling. A groan from Nico however caught his attention. He looked down at his son on the floor on the brink of passing out. He turned almost ignoring Anubis completely had it not been for the glare of warning he sent over his shoulder.

He knelt next to Nico and placed a hand on his forehead. He had a slight fever, meaning he had used to much power when he shadow travelled to Egypt. He put a hand under both of Nico's arms and lifted him into his. Nico laid his head on his shoulder and passed out. Comfortable now that he was with his father. Hades turned back around to face Anubis and whistled. Rusty stopped growling and trotted over to his side. With a last glare Hades disappeared in the shadows.

When they arrived back to the palace in the underworld Hades carried Nico to his rrom and layed him gently out on his bed. Slipping his black converse off and pulled a blanket over him. He ran a hand through his son's hair, Nico groaned again and his eyes fluttered open.

"Do you have any idea how much danger you put yourself into today? Why did you shadow travel out of here and then to Egypt?

Nico didn't answer. BUt his father recognized the look on his face. It looked as if he was debating to tell him what had happened or not. But Hades would have none of that and said his name firmly.

"Nicolo?"

Nico nodded weakly, still drained from excerting his powers. When his father used his full name it wasn't wise to go against what he asked.

"I-I... Rusty got out and I didn't want to disappoint you because I let him out of my sight and he got out. So I went after him and found him quickly. But then before we could do anything these guys came out of no where and we're going to beat us up for walking on their turf or something and I didn't know what to do and shadow travelled to Anubis's home."

Hades sighed and pulled the blanket up higher, tucking in under his chin like a father putting his little kid to sleep. Then he sat down on the side of the bed and ran his hand through Nico's hair. He looked... gentle even regretful which was something Nico had never seen in his father.

"Nico I know that I didn't treat you right before. And I am soo sorry for how I treated you. You are my son and I love you. There is nothing I can say to get forgiveness for how I treated you. But I will always love you."

Nico smiled at him. Before passing out he said, "I was never really angry. I forgave you"

Then he was out. Hades smiled and stood up. Rusty replacing him on the bed. As he walked out the door and shut it he thought about what he said. There really was no way to erase what had happened before, but maybe they could start new. Maybe they did still have a chance to be a family. He liked the sound of that. And he knew Nico would to.

Yep maybe being a family was very possible.

* * *

Let me know what you think! I hope you liked it! sooo I think I might make this a bunch of connected or not connected one shots! Don't know for sure yet though, still debating in my head! If you have any requests though let me know or if you think I should keep it going or not. Just let me know! OH and I don't really know if Anubis and Hades really hate each other, but I thought it would be cool if they did!


	6. NOT so normal family dinner

You know for once in her life Thalia would love to have a normal meal. But as it turns out if your a child of a god that is to much to ask for. Especailly if your family also included 10 older godly siblings as well. And in Thalia's case, it did. Don't get her wrong it was cool to have half god siblings. Even if there was a rule that said parents couldn't interfere with their child (which apperently her father was thinking about revoking) that did not include half siblings.

This is how it went. Her father, Zeus, at the end. Then it was her, Apollo and Artimis (the latter was soo close to hitting the other), then Athena and Hermes. On the other side it was Hephaestus and Ares, then Aphrodite and Dionysus. So yes her dinners were never 'normal' anymore. And don't even get her started on the conversation. It went like this.

"DON"T CALL MY ARTY! I MEAN SERIOUSLY WHAT IS WITH YOU!"

"Hermes put your phone away your going to burn brain cells if you stay on that thing all the time"

"Does the MESSANGER GOD mean anything to you?"

"What do you mean you won't build me a weapon for mass distruction?"

"No I am not going to make you something that will cause mass distruction. We all remember what happened last time"

"I am so pretty! I wish every girl could feel what I feel everytime I look in the mirror. Beautiful."

"Father can I please have one drink. PLEEAASSSEEEE"

Thalia just sat there. Who would have known that a family so powerful... Could be soo disfunctional. Her father leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Have you ever had a family dinner as crazy as this?"

She laughed, "No I can honestly say I haven't"

"You think this is bad just wait until your uncles and cousins come next time"

* * *

This was requested by coralie14. I hope you liked it! Obviously Percy is going to be next so if you have any idea's let me know!


End file.
